


Coming Home

by SweetHavok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHavok/pseuds/SweetHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is home from a long hunting trip, and you two are catching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

“Oh fuck, oh god, Sam!” Your voice came out in a breathy whine as you spread your legs further on the your bed. You tightened your fingers in the younger Winchester’s long locks, simultaneously pulling the strands while urging his face closer to your sex. He grunted in reply and rubbed his thumbs in circles against your thighs, his tongue rolling against the tiny bundle of nerves he’d been working at for the last fifteen minutes. He glanced up at you, eyes dark with hunger, and gently bit your nub.

“SAM!” You gasped wildly as your body erupted into white-hot pleasure. He chuckled low in his throat and moved his hand to slide his fingers inside you, coaxing you through your orgasm. When he felt the last shudders of pleasure wrench through your body, he came back up and propped himself over your sweat-slickened body, kissing you deeply.

“Does that make up for the last three months, babe?” He asked you huskily, brushing sweat filled tendrils of hair from her flushed cheeks. You laughed softly, looping your arms around his neck.

“Not even close Sam Winchester,” you teased, leaning in to press your lips to his again. This time, you took control and bit at his lower lip, tugging before sucking on the swollen part of him. He groaned almost desperately and you triumphed when you felt his length begin to thicken and grow hard once more.

“Let me take care of you baby,” you whispered as you drew away. Sam arched a brow but rolled to his back as he watched you climb over to straddle him. As you sat on his thighs, he brought his hands to your hips and rubbed them gently as his eyes drank in the sight of you above him. You held still, knowing this was one of his favorite things to do with you whenever he’d come back from a particularly long chain of hunts.

“I’ve missed you so much, Y/N…” Sam murmured, sliding a hand along your skin. His calloused fingers tenderly brushed over your appendectomy scar from when you were thirteen, then moved to travel the map of other scars you had collected over the years. You watched him heatedly, sucking in your lower lip between your teeth. His thumb grazed the tiny pock shaped scars that you had received three years ago from a gangrenous gall bladder. You had sorts of knicks and scars, but he always spent the longest on the curved scars on your left upper chest and left shoulder.

“Sam…” you murmured, seeing the emotions play across his face. He had given you those scars when you first met; when you were possessed by a demon. He leaned up and kissed the scar softly before dipping his mouth lower to close around your nipple. You tilted your head back and groaned softly, hands coming to cradle him to your breast. His left hand crept up to fondle your right breast, fingers tweaking the nipple into a hardened bud as his mouth worked your left one.

“God, I love you so much,” he breathed raggedly against your skin, and you shivered at the sensation.

“Lay back,” you rasped, thighs shaking as you sat up on your knees. Sam obeyed and held your hips once more as he watched you in anticipation. Reaching between your bodies, you palmed his cock (earning a hiss of pleasure), and then nudged your hips forward. The blunt head split your folds and at that moment you quickly sank yourself down onto him.

“Y/N!!”

“Sam!” You both cried out in pleasure ad your bodies finally connected after hours of intense foreplay. You braced yourself on his chest, fingers splayed across his anti-possession tattoo, and started to fuck him. You worked your hips against him like a stripper during last call, hard and dirty. You wanted to give him something to think about when he left you again.

“FUCK, Y/N!” He shouted at the feeling of your walls clamping down around him, and you grinned to yourself gleefully. “Oh shit, babe… ohhh…” Yoga class with those weight ben-wa balls had proved to be advantageous. Your grin quickly dropped however, when he snapped his hips up as you came down on him, hitting you even deeper.

“I need you to come, NOW,” He growled through clenched teeth, sweat beading on his brow. You whimpered and nodded, picking up your pace once more. Together the two of you writhed and thrust against each other until it became too much…

“Oh Sam, ohh, oh god, fuck me, oh my god! Oh Sammy, I love you, i love you!” You sobbed in pure, sinfully delicious pleasure as the most intense orgasm exploded within you. Sam sat up quickly, hips still pistoning into yours, and he pulled you into a sloppy kiss as you felt his cock start pulsating deep inside you. You moaned and he grunted, rocking with you, until you whined and attempted to pull your over stimulated and highly sensitive body off of his. You both collapsed into the cool, damp pillows, and you panted softly.

“Y/N?” His arms snaked around you and cradled you close. You closed your eyes blissfully and snuggled into his chest.

“Yeah?” You mumbled, starting to feel drowsy.

“When this… when we find a cure for Dean. I want you to marry me,” the youngest Winchester whispered, tightening his arms around you.

“Of course I’ll marry you Sam…” your voice trailed off and you barely felt the tender kiss he pressed to your forehead as you drifted into sleep.


End file.
